VortexBox Bug Reports
What problems have you seen in VortexBox? Post your bug reports here! To add a new bug report: 1. Click on "edit this page" 2. Move the cursor to the end of the last line on the page and hit the Enter key. 3. In the "Text appearance" section, select "Section Heading 2". 4. Enter the title of the bug report above the line, then hit the Enter key. 5. Type in the bug report. 6. Click on "Save page". VortexBox Player cannot sync with hardware players When you try to sync VortexBox Player with a Logitech hardware player, you get no sound out of either player. Hitting pause on one player allows sound to come out of the other player. Squeezeslave, an alternative to VortexBox Player, does provide a near-sync capability with Logitech hardware players. VortexBox Player does not provide perfect gapless playback of FLAC files If you are playing a FLAC live concert album that has no gaps between tracks, there will be a slight gap in sound between tracks when played on a VortexBox Player. If the same album is played using Squeezeslave, there is no gap in sound between tracks. VortexBox does not support USB drives with Virtual CDROM feature (FIXED) If you plug in an external USB drive that has a Virtual CDROM feature, such as a Western Digital Mybook, you will get erroneous rips from /dev/cdrom1, since the VortexBox ripping software (ripit) does not honor a user-specified CD device. The correct behavior of the ripping software is as follows: 1. If the user specifies a CD drive on the ripit command line, use that. 2. If the user specifies a CD drive in the ripit config file (/etc/ripit/config), use that. 3. Otherwise, check /dev for CD drives. A fix is available and a patch has been sent to the VortexBox developer, but it has not been implemented. Bug fixed in ripit-3.8.1-9 Get Cover Art Sometimes Returns Incorrect Results The VortexBox Get Cover Art software sometimes returns incorrect album art, particularly for "Various Artists" albums. Improvements are needed to have a higher success rate. One alternative is the incorporate the bliss cover art program (http://www.blisshq.com) into VortexBox. This program is the best available for cover art management. VortexBox Source Code Repository is Incomplete and Out of Date As an open source project, VortexBox should make all of its source code available to the user community. This source code should be complete and up to date. As of now, only a partial set of the VortexBox source code is available, and it is out of date. The VortexBox source code repository http://yum.vortexbox.org/releases/11/i386/SRPMS should contain all of the VortexBox source code, and it should be kept up to date. VortexBox does not properly format some external USB drives Some external USB drives cannot be properly formatted on VortexBox for backup use. The drive formatting step fails when trying to create an NTFS filesystem on the drive. The drive, which appears as the /dev/sdb device, does not have a /dev/sdb1 partition. This has been seen on several 2 TB drives, and also on some 1 TB and 1.5 TB drives. The user is given no indication of the formatting failure. Any backups done to the drive will not be accessible, either on VortexBox or on a Windows or Linux system. Backups made to these improperly-formatted drives require many hours and the “backup” appears to complete correctly. The backup is NOT created. There is no indication the backup failed. Until the developer can test, verify, and implement the corrections suggested by users, a prominent bug warning should be placed in the VortexBox GUI. Lacking such warning, users may create an empty backup, clear the disk on their VortexBox, and lose their entire music collection. The developer does not acknowledge that backups made with the VortexBox Backup command display a completed result and yet, the backup drive contains no backup data. He claims there have been no such reports, even though there have been many. Shortly after posting a request that the developer warn VortexBox users, my access to vortexbox.org was blocked, and has remained blocked. I will be unable to read or post there, and will be unable to upgrade my VortexBox Appliance. This is all very disturbing, especially because I have purchased multiple VBAs and paid the developer $50 toward Backup development. Squeezeslave does not provide default support for USB DACs The current version of squeezeslave (a VortexBox music player) does not provide default support for USB DACs. The file /etc/vortexbox/ss_list.conf should be modified to add USB support. A new version of the squeezeslave rpm which fixes this bug has been submitted to the VortexBox developer, but has not yet been made available in the VortexBox code repository. VortexBox forum software does not function properly The Vortex box forum at http://vortexbox.org/forum/ is required to setup and use the VortexBox. The current (March 29, 2010) forum software contains bugs which may lead VortexBox users to make errors and fail to understand communications from other forum members. #Some character strings that are commonly used in code required to use the Command Line Interface are changed so that they are incorrect. For instance, the two-dash string, “--“is displayed as a single dash “-“. This can lead to frustration and errors. #Some input by users is not shown on the screen. Sometimes input is off the right edge of the readable screen. #The bullet and number controls (like the number control used here) appear to work as a message is composed, yet when posted, the message will lack the numbers or bullets. The VortexBox developer has requested that multi-item postings be formatted as numbered lists, and this is not possible with the existing function, and tedious and error-prone when done manually. It’s like typing with a manual typewriter to obtain the required format. #The forum software sometimes loses posts when the "Post New Reply" button is pressed, causing the entire post to be lost. #You cannot edit a post after there has been a reply to it. #You cannot edit the title of a post -- other forum software allows this. It is useful for putting "(SOLVED)" at the end of the title after a solution has been found for a problem. #Sometimes parts of posts show up in boldface, even though boldface was not specified. There is often no way to correct this. #Forum posts do not have the full screen width, because of a second frame on the right. This causes some commands in code sections to show up as two lines when they really should only be one line. flac2mp3.pl does not correctly follow symlinks when skipfile is set My setup is like this (ripping was getting interrupted due to poor network-write performance on the wav folder): storage# ls -l total 8 lrwxrwxrwx 1 root root 22 Aug 7 22:09 movies -> /mnt/six/vortex/movies drwxr-xr-x 3 root root 4096 Aug 10 12:18 music lrwxrwxrwx 1 root root 24 Aug 7 22:09 pictures -> /mnt/six/vortex/pictures drwxr-xr-x 3 root root 4096 Aug 8 22:31 tmp storage# ls -l music total 4 lrwxrwxrwx 1 root root 26 Aug 10 10:59 flac -> /mnt/six/vortex/music/flac lrwxrwxrwx 1 root root 25 Aug 10 10:59 mp3 -> /mnt/six/vortex/music/mp3 lrwxrwxrwx 1 root root 30 Aug 10 10:59 playlist -> /mnt/six/vortex/music/playlist drwxr-xr-x 4 root root 4096 Aug 14 10:07 wav mp3 mirroring was not working because the find rule used when "or"ing with skiplist does not follow symlinks (when skipfile was not set, it worked fine). I had to change line ~296 in flac2mp3.pl (within sub find_files) from: @found_files = sort File::Find::Rule->or( $skip_list, $found_list )->in($path); to @found_files = sort File::Find::Rule->extras({ follow => 1 })->or( $skip_list, $found_list )->in($path); this is # $Id: flac2mp3.pl 141 2009-10-12 23:25:39Z robin $ from VortexBox 2.1 VortexBox cannot obtain an IP address if a USB drive is used as the only storage drive If I install Vortex box on a computer that has a USB HD as its hard disk, it cannot get an IP from the network to which it is connected. If I install the same software on the same computer with a SATA HD as the main storafe, all works well! Please help (tabsha@premier-gps.com) VortexBox backup to 3TB WD Elements failed. Attached you find the Full Log of the Backup Window. USB Backup Log 01/22/2016 05:30:54 - Backup /storage to USB drive... 01/22/2016 05:30:57 - No VortexBox.txt file on USB drive; /dev/sdd1 is not a VortexBox backup drive. Please format. 01/22/2016 05:31:12 - Formatting USB drive /dev/sdd with NTFS... Cleaning drive... Formatting backup drive with NTFS... Model: WD Elements 107C (scsi) Disk /dev/sdd: 3001GB Sector size (logical/physical): 4096B/4096B Partition Table: gpt Disk Flags: Number Start End Size File system Name Flags 1 1049kB 3001GB 3001GB VortexBox_Backup 01/22/2016 05:31:27 - Done formatting USB drive /dev/sdd. 01/22/2016 05:31:51 - Backup /storage to USB drive... 01/22/2016 05:31:54 - USB drive OK; will now do Backup. 01/22/2016 05:31:54 - Backing up /storage to . sending incremental file list created directory /backup/storage 01/22/2016 05:42:36 - Backup /storage to USB drive... Mount is denied because the NTFS volume is already exclusively opened. The volume may be already mounted, or another software may use it which could be identified for example by the help of the 'fuser' command. 01/22/2016 05:42:37 - Mount of USB drive /dev/sdd1 failed; cannot do Backup. 01/22/2016 05:43:17 - Backup or Restore aborted by user. 01/22/2016 05:43:17 - Backup finished. 01/22/2016 05:43:19 - You can now safely disconnect your USB drive. 01/22/2016 16:51:58 - USB disk added /dev/sdd: 2.7 TiB, 3000558944256 bytes, 732558336 sectors 01/22/2016 17:35:53 - USB disk /dev/sdd removed 01/22/2016 17:43:09 - USB disk added /dev/sde: 2.7 TiB, 3000558944256 bytes, 732558336 sectors 01/22/2016 17:43:20 - Formatting USB drive /dev/sde with NTFS... Cleaning drive... Formatting backup drive with NTFS... Model: WD Elements 107C (scsi) Disk /dev/sde: 3001GB Sector size (logical/physical): 4096B/4096B Partition Table: gpt Disk Flags: Number Start End Size File system Name Flags 1 1049kB 3001GB 3001GB VortexBox_Backup 01/22/2016 17:43:35 - Done formatting USB drive /dev/sde. 01/22/2016 17:44:13 - USB disk /dev/sde removed 01/22/2016 17:46:02 - USB disk added /dev/sde: 2.7 TiB, 3000558944256 bytes, 732558336 sectors 01/22/2016 17:46:30 - Backup /storage to USB drive... 01/22/2016 17:46:34 - USB drive OK; will now do Backup. 01/22/2016 17:46:34 - Backing up /storage to . sending incremental file list created directory /backup/storage ./ Videos/ Videos/....mpg Videos/....3gp 01/22/2016 17:47:42 - Backup /storage to USB drive... Mount is denied because the NTFS volume is already exclusively opened. The volume may be already mounted, or another software may use it which could be identified for example by the help of the 'fuser' command. 01/22/2016 17:47:42 - Mount of USB drive /dev/sde1 failed; cannot do Backup. Videos/ Videos/....wmv lost+found/ movies/ movies/.......avi movies/..... 01/22/2016 17:52:16 - Backup /storage to USB drive... Mount is denied because the NTFS volume is already exclusively opened. The volume may be already mounted, or another software may use it which could be identified for example by the help of the 'fuser' command. 01/22/2016 17:52:16 - Mount of USB drive /dev/sde1 failed; cannot do Backup. Don't know whats wrong here. Please help! Jensch01@freenet.de Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Browse